Push-to-talk (PTT) communications over a cellular communications (POC) network are known generally. In POC communications, cellular subscriber terminals communicate with other cellular subscriber terminals on the same cellular communications network using a walkie-talkie like capability of the terminals over the network infrastructure. During PTT sessions, only one subscriber terminal is able to talk at any particular time, referred to as half-duplex mode communications. To talk when the terminal is in PTT operating mode, the terminal user must depress a PTT button while talking. Upon releasing the PTT button, another party to the PTT session may talk upon depressing the push-to-talk button on their terminal. Cellular subscriber terminals are also capable of communicating in full duplex mode (where two parties may converse simultaneously) with other terminals in the same or different networks.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below.